


Am I asking you to retrieve a nuclear warhead?

by entwashian



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fusion, Gen, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grimm fusion with Veronica Mars.  Adalind Schade as a cynical teenage outcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I asking you to retrieve a nuclear warhead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empty_marrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_marrow/gifts).



Viktor locked gazes with Adalind, and then turned his head to say something to Sean. They both erupted in laughter.

They both had been jackasses since Eric died.

A loud thump broke Adalind out of her reverie, and she jerked her eyes over to see a backpack lying on the table across from her lunch tray.

“Did I say you could sit here?” she snapped to its owner, who was lowering himself onto the bench across from her. It was the boy from this morning.

“Did I ask for permission?” he tossed back.

“Whatever.” Adalind shrugged. “It’s your social suicide.”

“It gets worse than being stripped naked and duct-taped to the flagpole before the first morning bell?” He pulled a sandwich out of his _brown bag lunch_. Adorable. No wonder this kid was already a target on his first day of school.

“You’re new. You’ll learn,” Adalind said.

“No, I’m Drew,” he said.

“No, you’re hilarious,” Adalind said sarcastically. She poked at her lunch tray without much enthusiasm. These days, school just made her feel sick.

Drew nodded at her. “Are you gonna eat that cake or stab it to death?”

“Why do you care?” Adalind frowned.

He held up his hands in surrender. “If I’m going down as an accomplice for murder one, I just want to know ahead of time, that’s all.”

“No,” Adalind said, setting down her spork. She pushed the tray back a couple of inches.

“Want to trade?” Drew asked. His good cheer was unsettling.

“For what, your pudding cup?”

“No.” He reached into his sack. “For my apple.”

It was a really good-looking apple. The sweet kind: yellow on one side, blushing prettily into pink on the other.

“Fine,” Adalind said. She held out her hand, and he put the apple in it then reached across the table to pull her tray toward himself.

She crunched on her apple and watched on in wonder as he devoured the small square of cake. She was pretty sure the frosting was made from whatever cleaning agent they had available in the kitchen at the time.

He ate the rest of his lunch in blessed silence.

“Hey, thanks,” Drew said, getting up after the final lunch bell rang. “For not gaping at me this morning like I was an animal in the zoo. I saw you walk right by, ignoring the crowd that gathered around.”

Adalind stared at him. “You’re thanking me for not giving a shit?” she asked.

Drew shrugged as he put on his backpack. “I guess so.”

“Okay,” Adalind said.

“Okay?” Drew asked.

“You’re welcome.” Adalind grinned sharply, showing all her teeth. “And you can look forward to more of the same.”


End file.
